The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time
by gonardreylas
Summary: Ten years have passed since Link saved Termina. And while Link has long accepted his fate to remain there, the appearance of a strange man brings the opportunity to return finally to Hyrule. But Link quickly learns that a rift has caused more time to go by in Hyrule than Termina. And chaos is once again returning. Warning: Bisexuality exists in this fic
1. Rift in Time Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time

Ten years have passed since Link saved Termina. And while Link has long accepted his fate to remain there, the appearance of a strange man brings the opportunity to return finally to Hyrule. But Link quickly learns that a rift has caused more time to go by in Hyrule than Termina. And chaos is once again returning.

Link embarks on a new journey to once again save Hyrule. Traveling alongside the mystery man, he learns how much has changed in Hyrule, along with how much has changed in himself.

Note: M/M (and M/F) romance exist in this fic.

Chapter 1

Ten years had passed since Link had saved Termina from destruction at the hands of the Skull Kid under Majora's control. After repeating the same three days over and over, he had longed to return to Hyrule when the fourth day finally came. However, he could not figure out how to get back given that his way in remained sealed, and the Happy Mask Salesman had mysteriously disappeared after giving Link his thanks. So had had been left no choice but to settle down in Clock Town and start a new life.

Now, at 22, Link had grown accustomed to Terminian life. He rented himself a room at the Stockpot Inn and having completed his studies at the Swordsman school a few years back become the instructor upon the previous one's retirement.

It was early morning, but Link was still asleep. Classes at the school didn't begin til 11, something he was thoroughly grateful for given he was able to sleep in everyday. Normally, Link was able to dream peacefully in the morning before rising to get ready. However, this morning his dreams were not so peaceful.

_Link stood in an open field, Hyrule Field. And while it was altogether familiar, there was also something different about it that Link was unable to put his finger on. _

_Suddenly, the sky turned dark, a darkness that was more sinister than that brought by Ganon so many years ago. Amid the darkness, Link could hear a maniacal laughter, but it was not Ganon. In fact, it sounded like female laughter, but it still was not a voice he recognized._

_Then a man seemingly no older than him appeared in front of him. _

_"Link!" he shouted. _

_"What is going on?" Link shouted back. But the man did not seem to hear him._

_"Li_nk!"

Link jolted awake. Someone was calling his name through the door to his room. He groggily got out of bed and slipped on his tunic. When he opened the door, the current owner of the Inn was looking at him with a look of concern.

"Link, are you alright?" She asked. "I heard groaning coming from your room."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Just a bit of a nightmare I guess. Thank you for your concern."

"Oh thank the Goddess of Time. I was really concerned."

"Yeah I'm fine. Now if you'll excuse me I need to get ready for class." Though he really wasn't fine. Link had never had such a dream and now could not shake the sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Of course. Have a good day."

"Thanks."

Link got ready and headed to the school. They were about halfway through class, practicing parrying attacks, when he walked in; the mysterious man from his dream. His hair was long, the color of a deku nut but with a fiery red tint to it. He wore a red tunic and black tights. His greenish amber eyes met Link's and the dream came rushing back to him. There was something about this man. Link could sense he was not evil, but that was not the something. What was it?

"Uh class? Why don't we take a break? Go grab a snack or something."

The class filed out, the mysterious man remaining. He walked up to Link.

"Hello, Link, Hero of Time."

Hero of Time? Link hadn't been called that in well over 10 years. "Who are you? And how do you know who I am?"

"Oh pardon my manners. My name is Zahkury. I am the Sage of Fire. I have…"

"Sage of Fire?" Link interrupted. "As in the seven sages of Hyrule? But how are you here? And Darunia…"

"Link you need to come with me. You must return to Hyrule."

"Not unless you tell me what's going on."

Zahkury sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. Come, let's take a walk."

Link left a note that class was cancelled for the rest of the day. Too much was going through Link's mind for him to continue even if he decided not to believe whatever this strange man had to say. They began walking through the streets of Clock Town.

"Link, while there is not much time, I suppose there are some things you should know. Hyrule is under attack once again, the evil Zora Queen Ruto is searching for the Triforce and plans to plunge Hyrule and the Sacred Realm into eternal darkness."

So many questions swam in Link's head. "Ruto? But Ruto is not evil. She is a sage. And what of Darunia? How can you claim to be the Sage of Fire? And most importantly, what about Zelda?"

"Link, how much time do you think has passed in Hyrule?" Zahkury asked.

"Why do you ask that? Ten years have passed since I left."

"Ten years have passed since you came to Termina. But a hundred years have passed in Hyrule, Link."

End of Chapter 1


	2. Rift in Time Chapter 2

The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time

Chapter 2

"A hundred years!? But how!?" Link had thought he was finally going to be able to lead a peaceful life, but he was quickly learning that fate did not have that in store for him. And while he found it hard to believe that what this man was saying was true, after travelling forward in time, backward in time, and even to the moon, Link knew from experience that anything was possible.

"It appears that reliving the first three days of your time here so many times caused a rift in time. While you were going back in time continuously here, time was flowing normal in Hyrule. What explains the huge gap though, even I don't know. Regardless, much has changed in Hyrule. As legend would go, when evil descends upon Hyrule, the sages will awaken to once again to aid the Hero. The sages of course descend from the previous ones. And the hero, in turn, descends from the previous heroes. But, with you here in Termina, the bloodline has stopped in Hyrule, leaving no room for a Hero to come forth."

"Well I would have returned to Hyrule. But I was never able to." Link protested.

"Yes, it seems Majora's magic prevented your return. I can sense a seal. But it's nothing some goddess power can't break."

"But I thought the power of the goddesses was contained in the Triforce."

"It is. But the sages are granted a small portion of their power. So will you come with me back to Hyrule?" Zahkury's face turned sympathetic. "I know this must be a lot for you, and understand that to you it hasn't been long since you last defeated Ganondorf. I'm afraid Majora is to blame for that."

"Yes of course. Hyrule is still my home."

"Great. Let us go now to the Clock Tower."

They went to the Clock Tower. Link hadn't been inside it since he'd last stepped out of it 10 years before. Returning brought back memories.

"The center of Termina is where the barrier exists. I'm going to try and break it." Zahkury raised up his hands and a red light began to shine between them. Suddenly, a blue ring of light appeared on the ground in front of him. Link recognized it as one of the transport pads that always appeared after defeating one of Ganondorf or Majora's lieutenants. "This will return us to Hyrule."

Link stepped into the ring and was immediately encased in the familiar blue crystal. It spun around as the inside of the Clock Tower quickly became a blur. Then the crystal began to slow down and Link could see a huge tree start to appear in front of him. While Link did not recognize the tree, there was no doubt it in mind that he was now before the Great Deku Tree. Immediately after his arrival Zahkury appeared beside him.

"I found him and we have returned, Great Deku Tree." Zahkury said.

"You have done well Zahkury. Welcome back to Hyrule, Link."

"Thank you Great Deku Tree. Are you by chance the same tree that sprouted after the defeat of Ganon?"

"Yes. For 100 years now I have succeeded the previous Deku Tree in watching over the Kokiri. I had often wondered what become of you after you left Hyrule. It wasn't until the time came for the hero to awaken again that I was given the knowledge by the goddesses. I wish that I could welcome you back under better circumstances, but Hyrule is threatened by evil once again. Do you still have the courage to fight against it?"

"Yes I do." Link still possessed the Triforce of Courage, but he had his own courage as well that did not come from the Triforce.

"Then go to Hyrule Castle, speak with Princess Zelda, and retrieve the Master Sword. The castle is being protected from Ruto for now, but it will not last much longer. Please allow Zahkury to aid you."

Zahkury had remained quiet this whole time, but he finally spoke. "I may not be the same as a fairy companion, but I do possess fire magic and the knowledge of modern Hyrule that can help you."

"I'll accept any help I can get." Link said. "Thank you Great Deku Tree."

With that they left the Deku Tree's grove.


	3. Rift in Time Chapter 3

The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time

Chapter 3

Link and Zahkury exited the Great Deku Tree's grove and into Kokiri forest. Link was immediately surprised. While the buildings had changed a bit, the architectural style remained the same and it maintained its village feel, but along with children there were also adults! And what was even stranger was some didn't look like Kokiri but resembled Gorons, Zoras, and Gerudo.

"Uh huh, thanks." Link was still in awe over the changes to the forest. "I don't understand. How are there Gorons and Zoras and Gerudo in Kokiri forest? And adults at that?"

Zahkury smiled. "The law of the land changed dramatically after you saved Hyrule. The Kokiri no longer remain child-like, in fact they are no longer bound to the forest. On top of that, the races have mixed and Hyrule has become a melting pot of interracial people. Look at me for example," Zahkury stopped and turned to look at Link, "My father was a Goron and my mother was Hylian."

'That explains the hair and eyes,' Link thought to himself. As he looked at Zahkury he began to get the feeling he had when he first saw him. Now he realized what it was, it was the same feeling he got when Zelda revealed herself as Sheikh before he fought Ganondorf, realizing how beautiful she was. But Zahkury was a guy…

"Hello? Link? You ok?" Zakhury waved his hands in front of Link.

Link snapped out of his thoughts he didn't yet understand. "Yeah, sorry, this is all just a lot to take in. So if you're the Sage of Fire then and the sages are direct descendants from the previous then that means…"

"Darunia was my great-grandfather."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Crazy huh? Anyway we should continue on. We need to try and make it to Hyrule castle before nightfall."

"Right." Link replied. They continued and exited the Kokiri forest out to Hyrule field. Unlike the Kokiri forest, Hyrule field hadn't changed. Lon Lon Ranch still sat in the middle, Link wondered is Malon's descendants now ran it, but supposed he didn't have much time to find out. And way off in the distance he could see the gates of Hyrule Castle. His heart began to beat a bit faster out of the excitement, but he also began to feel a bit nostalgic.

"I just can't believe I'm back in Hyrule. I never thought I would see this place again. Except… I wish I could have returned to the time I should be in."

"I can't say that I know how you feel. But I am sorry that the situation is the way it is."

"It's ok. Well, it's not ok. But it's not your fault. So what is the deal with this Queen Ruto?"

"Queen Ruto is against the mixing of the races. She wants everyone, especially the Zora people, to remain pure blood. After her father died, her mother, who was queen at the time, married a Hylian and together they had a son who would of course take the place behind her in line for the throne. Ruto couldn't stand the thought of a Zora-Hylian ruling over the Zora. She attempted to kill him, but he was able to escape and has taken refuge with Princess Zelda. The anger went to her head and she has now become hell bent on purifying the races. The best way she knows to do that is to retrieve the Triforce. She now practices dark magic and we believe her to be plotting to steal Zelda's Triforce piece. Even though you were gone, we feared it was only a matter of time before she found a way to you."

"But what about Ganondorf, isn't he still sealed away?"

"Yes. But with two Triforce pieces she may have the power to break the seal, release Ganondorf, and retrieve the final piece."

"I see. Another thing though, she is the descendant of the Ruto from my time? Shouldn't that make her the sage of water?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes, but because of her evil heart, her brother has awakened as the sage."

They had arrived at the entrance to Hyrule Castle.

"The castle is protected by a barrier. Hold on while I remove it. The other sages should already be here." Zahkury raised up his hands and the red light appeared above them. The barrier became visible for a second and then disappeared. "We all agreed to convene in the Temple of Time. Let's go."

They made their way to the temple and entered. This was one place that definitely hadn't changed. It was the place that ten years ago… well, a hundred years ago… Link had returned to his proper time from defeating Ganon and putting the Master Sword to rest. The Door of Time was already opened and Link could see a group assembled in the Master Sword's chamber.

They entered the chamber and everyone turned to look. Link could see some resemblance to the sages of his time, but these were altogether new people. He also realized that all of them were of mixed race. In the middle stood Princess Zelda, while he could see similarities in her as well, Link knew deep down that this was not the Zelda he knew.

"Welcome Hero of Time." She curtsied and Link bowed. "I am sorry you had to return to Hyrule under these circumstances and to a time not your own at that, but you are the only one who can defeat Ruto and restore peace. There isn't much time, so would you please step forward? The sages and I will break the seal on the Master Sword."

"Yes, of course." Link stepped up to the Master Sword. He could feel the familiar pull to it, the same he had felt a hundred years earlier when he had first pulled it out of the pedestal. He gripped it tightly but before he could begin to pull it out there was a maniacal laughter that resounded through the chamber.

"At last, you all have gathered. Thank you for making this so easy for me." A female Zora appeared in front of the group. She looked strikingly like Ruto, so Link easily figured out that this was Queen Ruto. "With the two of you here I can easily obtain two of the pieces of the Triforce. Now, if you don't mind." She raised up her hand and the Triforce pieces on Link and Zelda's hands began to glow.

"No! Link, quickly! Pull out the Master Sword!"

Link didn't need to be told twice. He quickly pulled the Master Sword out, but as he pulled Ruto shot a bolt of lightning at it. Immediately he was surrounded by a blue light.

"Something isn't right! He's being sent to another time. Zahkury quickly, please continue to aid him. You must follow him!"

"Right!" Zahkury jumped into the blue light and joined Link's grip on the sword.

"What are you doing!?" Link shouted through the sound emitted around them.

"We don't know where this is going to take you! It's too dangerous for you to go alone!"

The blue light disappeared, and they found themselves still in the Temple of Time, but the sages and Zelda were gone.

Zahkury released his grip on the sword. "Well we are definitely in a different time, but the question is when?"

"I don't know." Link replied.

"Link?"

They both looked to where the voice had come from and Link's eyes widened.

"Zelda?"


	4. Rift in Time Chapter 4

The Legend of Zelda: A Rift in Time

Chapter 4

"Is it really you?" Zelda asked

"Yeah, it's me."

Link and Zelda ran up to each other and embraced, when they let go of each other Link glanced at Zahkury. What was that look on his face? It looked like a mix of hurt and jealousy. Was Zahkury jealous of him? And what was this sudden urge to comfort him? He returned his attention to Zelda. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her.

"I sensed activity within the Temple of Time. So I came to investigate. What are YOU doing here? It's been 10 years since you've been gone."

"10 years? Then that means…"

"We've returned to your time." Zahkury finished for him.

"Link? Who is this?"

"This is Zahkury. He is the Sage of Fire… only… 90 years in the future."

Zahkury bowed. "It is a pleasure to meet you, your Highness."

"I don't understand."

Link explained everything from the moment he left Hyrule to entering the Temple of Time 90 years in the future. "I was pulling the Master Sword out of its pedestal when Ruto attacked, causing me to apparently come back in time. Zahkury followed me to assist me. We have to get back to the future, she wants to obtain the Triforce and stop the mixing of the races."

"You mean the way Gerudo, Hylian, Zora, and Goron have been mixing to form new races? That has barely begun here."

"Well in 90 years Hyrule has become a big melting pot. Zahkury here is a Goron-Hylian. And Ruto has a half brother who is Zora-Hylian. Apparently the thought of a mixed Zora ruling the Zora people is so horrendous to her she has made it a mission to destroy everyone of mixed race." Link replied

Zahkury's face darkened, "I think it's more than that at this point, Link. I think she just thirsts for power. Zora's Domain is not enough for her, she wants all of Hyrule."

"Probably. As grateful as I am to see you again Zelda, we have to return to the future." Link stepped forward to the Master Sword's pedestal and began to put it back.

"Link, I'm afraid that's not going to work. The power of the pedestal has been lost in this time. The Master Sword cannot take you forward."

"What!? How are we going to return!?"

"I don't know. I'm so sorry… wait…" Zahkury and Link stared intently at Zelda. "Legends tell of a Gate of Time hidden somewhere in Hyrule. If you can find it, you may be able to use it to return to the future."

"Great!" Link exclaimed. "Come on Zahkury let's find this Gate."

"Well… there's one more thing, Link."

Links head dropped. "That doesn't sound good."

"The legend also says that the Gate requires the power of the sages to activate…"

"Well that's okay, Zahkury is a sage."

Zahkury frowned, "I'm afraid here I'm technically not a sage, so I don't have my powers, Link. And I am familiar with the legend Zelda speaks of. It requires the power of ALL the sages."

"Zahkury is right. And at the risk of piling on more bad news, the sages no longer have their powers either since we are in peaceful times. They have all returned to their normal lives."

Link slumped down onto the steps in front of the Master Sword's pedestal. "So nothing here has its power. What are we going to do?"

Zahkury began to step forward and reach out his hand. But he caught himself and stayed where he was. Link missed it, but Zelda noticed. Zahkury turned and met her gaze. "Well, our powers ARE sourced within each of our respective temples, maybe there's a key within each?"

"Possibly, but even I don't know."

Link stood back up. "Well, it doesn't hurt to check right?" Link turned to Zahkury. "Let's try and see. We can start with the Fire Temple since that's the one you'd be familiar with."

Zahkury's eyes lit up a bit. "Sure!"

Zelda scrunched her face momentarily but quickly resumed her Princess like demeanor. "You guys should get some rest first, it's already night time and the gates will be closed anyway. You can stay at the castle."

Link stretched, "Sounds like a good idea. It's been one roller coaster of a day. Tomorrow we can head out, right Zahkury?"

Zahkury's eyes dimmed back, "Right."

They headed back to the castle, where Zelda had a meal prepared for them. Though out the meal Zelda and Zahkury seemed to occasionally sneak dark looks at each other, much to Link's confusion. Was he missing something? Once they had finished eating Zelda turned to Link.

"Link, I was thinking that you and I could spend some time catching up before you head out tomorrow."

"Uh… sure. Zahkury do you mind?"

Zahkury forced a smile. "No not at all. I'm tired anyway so I think I will just head to bed. Thank you Zelda for your hospitality. Good night."

"Good night," Link said out loud as Zelda grumbled it.

"Link, let's go for a walk."

They walked along the castle grounds. Link told Zelda in more detail about his time in Termina, and Zelda told him about what had happened in Hyrule since he departed. All throughout this time, Link realized how much he had missed Zelda. He kept sneaking glances her way, admiring her beauty. Sometimes though, he would imagine that it was Zahkury he was spending the time with, getting to know him more. Suddenly, he came to a realization; he actually liked Zahkury. He'd been so caught up in everything to realize it.

"…likes you, right?"

Link snapped out of his thoughts as they stepped to the front of the castle. "What?"

"I said, so you realize that Zahkury likes you, right?" Her voiced was tinged with bitterness.

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Because of the way he looks at you and how he jumped at the opportunity to travel with you."

Link thought back on it, he had given them that look when they embraced. And his eyes did become exceptionally bright when the opportunity arose to travel more together. But did that necessarily mean Zahkury liked him? And her even bringing it up would explain the looks they kept giving each other at dinner.

Link feigned ignorance. "I don't know about that. Even if he does, so what?"

Zelda took his hand. "Well, because I've missed you, Link. This reunion has been like a goddess-send to me. We finally have an opportunity to reconnect…" She leaned into him and their lips connected.

Links mind began racing, kissing Zelda was magical for him. But his thoughts quickly turned to Zahkury, he liked him, but he liked Zelda too. And they both seemed to like him. What was he to do? He pulled back.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired and have a lot on my mind with all that has happened today."

"I understand. Get some much needed sleep. You have a long journey ahead of you."

They went inside. Link went to one of the many guest rooms of the castle and closed the door. He took off the master sword and propped it against the bed. Then he removed his boots and lie down, his thoughts all over the place. It seemed like he had left Termina long ago, even though it had only been that morning. Now he was not only responsible for saving Hyrule again, he also had these new things in his personal life to deal with. He drifted off to sleep more confused than ever.

Author's Note:

Hello! Thank you for reading thus far. I really put a lot of effort into this chapter, so hopefully it reflects that. Anyway along with this chapter I am going to upload something I am trying out which is Zahkury's Diary. I have already written it upon writing this note and hope that it works with the story. So please check it out!


	5. Zahkury's Diary Day 1

Zahkury's Diary, Day 1

What a crazy day it has been.

No.

Scratch that.

What a crazy few WEEKS it has been.

A few weeks ago I was still a normal Hylian-Goron living my rudimentary life within Goron City. Now I'm a Sage of Hyrule, stuck 90 years in the past with no obvious way home. On top of that, my home is currently being threatened by an evil Zora whose goal is to get rid of people like me.

Because of all that, I have decided to start this diary to document my thoughts and point of view on the events going on.

I didn't really know what to think when the sages elected me to travel to this mysterious land called Termina where the Hero of Time was supposedly living. We had spent days consulting with the Princess Zelda of my time (because there are two in this story) trying to figure out why the hero had yet to come forth. Finally Talia, the forest sage, decided to ask the Great Deku Tree what he knew. Apparently the goddesses had told him in a dream that the hero who had saved Hyrule 100 years ago, Link is his name by the way, had ended up in another land. Through a certain turn of events, he had created a time rift so that while 100 years had passed in Hyrule since he left, only 10 years had passed in the land he was now in. So thanks to all that, the bloodline of the hero had not continued in Hyrule, which is why no hero had come forth.

So anyway we all voted on who was going to travel to Termina and retrieve Link. To my chagrin, I guess I did know what to think, the majority voted for me. I had personally voted for Impa, the shadow sage, since she served the royal family and held more knowledge of the legend and would therefore be able to convince him better than me. Next thing I know I'm surrounded by a blue crystal and being transported to this land.

Luckily, Link wasn't hard to find since he was well known for being the swordsman instructor in an interesting town known as Clock Town. I didn't really understand that town. It had a mayor but seemingly no houses, just a bunch of shops and games and an inn. But I digress.

So I go to this school that Link teaches and there he is. I know it's him because I can sense the Triforce of Courage residing within him. The first thing I think is how gorgeous he is. Terrible, I know, but that's what I thought. He seems to kind of recognize me when he saw me.

Well it didn't take much convincing. I guess with his experiences anything is possible. So I told him everything that was going on and we returned to Hyrule, chit chatted with the Deku Tree, and then went to Hyrule Castle with the intentions of retrieving the Master Sword and defeating Ruto. He was greatly surprised by how the races had mixed since he had saved the land 100 years earlier. Apparently nothing like that had occurred in Termina. While I was explaining how so much had changed I caught him starting quite intently at me, with what seemed like more than just interest in my story in his eyes. But maybe I'm reading too much into it.

Anyway things didn't go quite as planned. Ruto attacked right as Link was retrieving the Master Sword, causing a time portal which was going to send Link somewhere unknown at the time. Zelda (of my time) sent me with him.

So where should we end up? But 90 years in the past, the time that Link SHOULD have been in had he not caused the time rift along with being stuck in Termina. And of course who should show up but Princess Zelda of this time. Don't get me wrong, I liked the girl, at first. She was almost a splitting image of the Zelda of my time, though I find my time's Zelda more beautiful, but maybe I'm just being biased. I mean we did sneak off from all the talks one day and share a kiss after all. Hmm… can I really see myself being with her and becoming royalty and all that? I just don't know. I'm probably getting ahead of myself there, it was just one kiss. And I really find myself starting to like Link despite the short time we've spent together so far. Sorry, I'm getting sidetracked here.

Anyway, we found out the Master Sword's pedestal didn't have its power in this time, but there is a Gate of Time hidden somewhere in Hyrule, BUT it requires the power of the sages to awaken it and their powers have gone dormant because the Hyrule of this time is at peace. And on top of all that my powers are gone too because I'm not technically a sage yet. Bummer.

So Link is starting to feel a little down and I almost stepped forward to comfort him. I caught myself but not before past Zelda noticed what I was about to do. It was then I realized that there are going to be issues. And I was right. I suggested we go see if we can awaken the sages power within the temples. Zelda didn't seem to optimistic about it, but Link was hopeful and even made sure to invite me along. I was ecstatic, and Zelda apparently caught on to that because she was quick to point out that we wouldn't be able to leave the Castle grounds because it was already night. She invited us to the Castle and had a meal prepared for us. But every so often during the meal she would give me this look that said "my man," which I would promptly return. I guess I was being a little ridiculous, but she started it.

Next thing I knew she was inviting him to spend some time together. He asked me if I minded, which I of course said I didn't, as difficult as it was to say.

So now here I am. On this crazy adventure and part of a love triangle with the Princess of Hyrule and the Hero of Time. I know I need to be focused on the matter at hand, returning to my time and fulfilling my duty as a sage. But these budding feelings for Link are making that a tad difficult. If only I knew how he felt.

Like I said, it's been a crazy few weeks, and it seems the craziness is not yet over. Tomorrow it shall likely continue.


End file.
